Poor Little Rich Boy
by Gleaming Ruby
Summary: AU Chiba Mamoru, King of Azabu Tech, is a temperamental and stubborn rich brat who is loved and worshipped by all. UNTIL Usagi came along, and they start WWIII which results in Mamoru falling for Usagi. But, uh oh, don't tell me she likes his best friend!
1. Prologue: The Almighty Chiba Mamoru

**Author: **Gleaming Ruby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM, MG/HYD, or Fanta (which by the way is not sold in Canada).  
  
**Note:** The plot is based on a drama/manga called Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango. Get it? _THE PLOT IS BORROWED FROM A MANGA/DRAMA, NOT FROM FELLOW WRITERS_! I **CANNOT** stress this enough… I love Meteor Garden! It is sooooo funny, and Jerry…lip smack Anyways, I will not be following the plot to the letter, and be warned there is a MAJOR twist! :D yay, MAJOR TWIST! Mwahahahahahahaha….

**I'm a lazy bum: **I'll admit it. I suck. I'm lazy and inconsiderate. puts arms up There I said it. But it's not my fault, I swear it! Anyways, I felt like revising the chapters to give me more inspiration for future ones (and I take an extremely long time to check it over)…plus it'll make more sense this way because there is a fragment of plot, however small as it is. I have the next two **new** chapters written on paper… perhaps someday I shall type them up :D if I get lots of reviews… REVIEW=MOTIVATION!  
  
**Summary:** [AU] [UsaMamo] MGxHYD plot with a twist. Chiba Mamoru is a rich boy, a very rich boy who always gets what he wants. What will happen when he sets his sights on Tsukino Usagi and she sets her sights on his best friend?

**Pairing:** Definitely UsaMamo

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Poor Little Rich Boy  
  
Prologue: The Almighty Chiba Mamoru

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They say that money can buy everything and anything in the world. Obviously, the fools that stated this never had enough money to prove their point, had too much to drink, were easily pleased incompetent dimwits, or… they never knew what true head over heels love felt like.

Unconditional and eternal love was one of the things that even the richest could not buy. Love had to blossom over time. The time it took for something as trivial as… say a money transaction was not enough.

Nobody can pick who they fall in love with. They just hope their counterparts will be everything they hope for and more. We all know that.

And yet sometimes fate plays a cruel trick on us. Sometimes fate lets us fall in love and then takes it all away leaving the star-crossed lovers in miserable pits worse than hell.

This is one of those times.

XXXXX

"Isn't this _diamond_ necklace fabulous? Daddy bought it for me while he was in France," a girl with too much make-up cooed in hopes of making her companions jealous.

"I think my ruby earnings are much better. Rubies are worth the most, you know that, don't you Rei?" another replied snottily, twirling her hair.

The girl with the diamond necklace shrugged without a care.

"Oh, I know, that's why rubies are my favourite… see, my shoes are made of them… don't you just love them?" Rei replied, twisting her ankle so her friends could get a better view of her shoes.

"Hm. I think my shoes are more stylish. They're the latest Gucci right out of Milan. Daddy had them shipped over right after they were made,"

Usagi felt like puking but restrained herself and rolled her eyes at the intellectual battle of the wits she overheard.

Snob. Bitch. Snob. Ass. Snobby bitch.

She classified the student body at Azabu often, it was far more interesting then listening to their conversations.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you bitch! These Gucci shoes are new!" screeched a girl by the name of Beryl, commonly known as Beryl the Bitch. Her dyed red hair reminded many of the snakes that the ancient mythological creature, Medusa, had called hair.  
  
Beryl rejoined her group, all the while muttering about 'low class klutzes' who would benefit greatly from etiquette lessons.  
  
Usagi held her tongue from shooting back a poisonous remark and wondered why she even thought about apologizing for bumping into the evil redhead.

'Don't say anything,' was her mantra these days. She retrieved her fallen notebook, and walked away from the confrontation scene.

It was her second week at the prestigious Azabu Academy, and already she was fed up with her classmates, teachers, and really the entire school in general.  
  
Azabu Academy had only four types of students. Everyone could be referred to as snob, bitch, ass, or on those rare occasions, poor. Most times, people fit into more than one category. Almost never did they fit into the last group. And of course, there were the teachers. They were more interested in recent school gossip than the necessary lesson materials. Sometimes they were even worse than the students themselves.

She snorted.  
  
"…a highly prestigious school that offers students the best of the best, my ass…" Usagi muttered to herself, reciting a line from the Azabu Academy brochure. She swore to herself that she would never fall for false advertising again. It was all Mina-chan's fault anyways!

"Usa-chan!"  
  
Usagi spun around, spotting her blue haired friend. She waved to Mizuno Ami, an aspiring doctor. As always, Ami had an arm full of heavy books, her other hand held an open can of Fanta that still looked full. Usagi eyed it hungrily.  
  
"Studying again, Ami? Why don't you just chill! You're already top of our year… have some fun!" Usagi scolded."You know as well as I do that I'll lose my scholarship if I don't…" the genius sighed as they walked down the stairs towards their Algebra class. She closed her eyes tightly and let the pain would ease away slowly.

Usagi pouted at her friend's grief.

Azabu's tuition was expensive. It was as expensive as well...a yacht, per say, a very large yacht that was richly decorated. Because of this only the very rich could afford to attend Azabu.  
  
"Amiiiiiiii!"  
  
It was like a horror movie waiting to happen. Ami missed a step and tripped. She let go of her books and drink quickly to grab onto the railing. While she managed to stabilized herself with Usagi's help, her Fanta was nowhere near as safe as it's sweet liquid began spreading on the face of a handsome black haired boy.

The two girls gulped as fear spread through them like fire.

Chiba Mamoru was definitely not in a good mood as the can of pop splashed his head and clothes. One could tell by the vein popping out on his forehead, his deadly glare, his clenched hands, and the way his pearly white teeth were clenching together making and unpleasant noise that sounded quite like those that a canine would make.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chiba-sama! Please, please, please forgive me!" Ami's ocean blue eyes were nearing tears as she apologized to Azabu's most feared person.  
  
She tried to help him clean up, but Mamoru slapped her hand away fiercely.

"Don't touch me, you dirty orphan!" Mamoru yelled, trying to keep his temper in check. Clearly, it had already failed.

Ami's eyes watered even more as he mentioned her lack of relatives.

Mamoru Chiba, along with Furuhata Motoki, Tsuji Nathan, and Jadeite Johnson, a.k.a. E4, were the sons of the richest families attending Azabu.  
  
And along with that money came power, unbelievable amounts of it. Students and teachers alike feared the four boys because of all the power they possessed. Basically, they were gods. Their word was law.  
  
"Chiba-sama, _please_! I did not mean for that to happen. I am so _sorry_! Please do not force me to transfer!" Ami pleaded as a river of tears erupted on her porcelain skin.  
  
"**Sorry? SORRY!** Sorry won't clean my clothes or my hair!" he yelled, sneering at Ami as one might look in disgust at cow dung they had accidentally stepped in.

Ami shivered under his cold glare.

Usagi looked on helplessly thinking of ways to help her troubled friend.

Amongst other things, E4 were notorious for making 'peasants' transfer to other schools because the so called bothersome 'peasants' were a nuisance, and didn't deserve to be in the same vicinity as themselves or breathe the same precious air because of their lack of status in society.  
  
"Mamoru, that's enough." Motoki softly spoke in a fierce tone trying to cool his friend off.

"Do you know what you have done? This is a new Armani shirt! You stupid clod," Mamoru yelled on, disregarding Motoki's request. His voice getting louder every second and his always cool dreamy midnight blue eyes were coming close to shredding Ami apart with a simple gaze.  
  
Usagi tried very hard to keep her temper in check. Really, she did. Usagi even bit her tongue to keep her from saying anything to the taller and most likely stronger upperclassman. Don't say anything, she screamed in her head, I cannot afford to get into a war with E4."You _dirty_ peasants are all the same. You can't do anything right!" Mamoru shouted nastily hands clenched tightly at his side.  
  
Usagi tried very hard. She did. But Chiba Mamoru was such an ass and so, like a balloon pierced by a sharp pin, she burst.  
  
"Listen, you JERK," Usagi began loudly, interrupting Mamoru's tirade. Ami turned her head in amazement. "Ami has apologized repeatedly! Why can't you just accept her apology? It was an accident! **AN ACCIDENT**! Do you understand the meaning of an accident, or are you too stupid?"

Mamoru snorted unpleasantly. "I'm more educated than you'll ever be,"

"In your wildest dreams, Chiba-_baka_,"

Mamoru's beautiful eyes became razor thin. "I don't have to dream about it, _Odango Atama_,"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Mamoru smirked. "I'll call you whatever I want, Odango, and you can't stop me,"

Usagi glared but was over taken by a shrewd smirk. "Fine, then why don't I call you a dirty little arrogant ass?"  
  
"Why you little peasant! Do you know who you are talking to, little girl?" Mamoru sneered, "I'm **Chiba Mamoru**! Don't you dare think you are better than me!"  
  
"Ooooh, are you really the Almighty Chiba Mamoru? Really?" replied Usagi, her voice oozed sarcasm and lacked the stars that all other females (and sometimes males) possessed in their eyes when they met Mamoru.

Mamoru enraged released a threatening growl that Usagi paid no heed to.

"Well, I'm Usagi, and spoiled rich brats like you make me want to puke!" She stuck her tongue out at him must like children did in primary school.  
  
"Usagi, don't make this worse..." Ami begged, not wanting to cause trouble for her friend.  
  
Usagi just gave her timid friend a small, knowing smile, and continued her tête-à-tête with Chiba-baka. Neither was backing down.

"Is that so?" the handsome boy in an eerie tone. It was the first time Usagi had heard him talk so softly.

"It is." She replied firmly with a smirk.

"What makes you think that I would care what a puny _peasant_ like you think?"

"Because you're a _self-centred jerk_ that likes to be praised,"  
  
The words hit home. Mamoru was furious, and the only thing that kept him from hitting Usagi was his three best friends, who each held him back as best as they could.  
  
"Mamoru, you shouldn't hit a girl," Motoki pleaded.

Jadeite and Nathan nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Mark my words, Odango Atama, you'll regret the day you crossed Chiba Mamoru's path!"

He stormed down the hallway angrily. Jadeite and Nathan followed their fuming leader with a perceptive grin.

However before following Mamoru, Motoki shot a look of apology towards Usagi. She was surprised to say the least.  
  
"You okay, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, concerned and trying hard to forget her recent conversation with E4 and the worries of the battles ahead.  
  
"I'm worried more about you, Usa-chan…" was her only reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review! **Question, comments, criticism, want a special scene?** Then **REVIEW**! It's not hard! Chapter 1 might come sooner than you think if you do…


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Author: **Gleaming Ruby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM, MG/HYD, or Fanta (which by the way is not sold in Canada).  
  
**Note:** The plot is based on a drama/manga called Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango. Get it? _THE PLOT IS BORROWED FROM A MANGA/DRAMA, NOT FROM FELLOW WRITERS_! I **CANNOT** stress this enough…

**I'm a lazy bum: **I'll admit it. I suck. I'm lazy and inconsiderate. puts arms up There I said it. But it's not my fault, I swear it! Anyways, I felt like revising the chapters to give me more inspiration for future ones (and I take an extremely long time to check it over)…plus it'll make more sense this way because there is a fragment of plot, however small as it is. I have the next two **new** chapters written on paper… perhaps someday I shall type them up :D if I get lots of reviews… REVIEW=MOTIVATION! :D So hurry, hurry!!  
  
**Summary:** [AU] [UsaMamo] MGxHYD plot with a twist. Chiba Mamoru is a rich boy, a very rich boy who always gets what he wants. What will happen when he sets his sights on Tsukino Usagi and she sets her sights on, Motoki, his best friend?

**Pairing:** Definitely UsaMamo

Thank you to everyone who read this! EVEN more thanks to those that reviewed, here are a couple of replies…if you have a question, REVIEW!!

**Azura1:** Ha! See, there is a next chapter! _See?_ :D

**DarkSun:** Good catch! Her last name is Aino.

**Don't eat yellow snow:** LOL, funny name, anyways… aren't you impressed I got off my lazy bum?

**Kai:** Go read my note.

**katana-hime:** This is going to be a Usagi/Mamoru pairing. Motoki is going to end up with someone else…

**MistressMoon:** I mean Mamoru, all the way!

**rosie:** Are you sure? Because Usagi wanted him to hear her say it but he didn't...****

**roswellachick:** Thanks, Usa is funny to write. But Mamoru will change soon…and that scene you suggested was interesting…I might consider it but I don't think it will work because Mamoru has way to many siblings right now and adding another one? Urgh…and ya, Seiya will show up near the end of the story…or should I say _the very end_…lol… have fun imagining the scenario!

**Serenity's Angel In Heaven:** Well, thank you for your longest review ever, and you're right, people haven't been updating. I'm sorry I personally haven't been updating but it's a busy world. Sucks, doesn't it? Sorry…bear with me? I'll try my hardest to finished PLRB… **psst! I have written the last chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Poor Little Rich Boy  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"…kino Incorporated has made a new pact with many foreign companies in the United States to allow the-" The plasma television was then abruptly shut off.

Mamoru moved a lock of dark curly hair behind his ear and started massaging his temple.

"Why is there always nothing interesting on in the morning?" he questioned loudly to nobody in particular. His eyes were cold and his face a blank mask. He was alone in his large spacious bedroom.

He threw the universal remote across the room. Nothing was working! He just couldn't take his mind off that damn Odango girl that had the guts to challenge his authority. Even Rei wasn't that stupid…

Never in his life had he been challenged by a girl, except for his mother and sister (of course), but that didn't count…

He could not understand why Usagi-Odango didn't fall at his feet. After all, he was dashingly handsome, rich, and had such a great personality. (Jadeite coughed uncontrollably when he asked/told him this. Nathan turned beet red and ran way shaking and mumbling about the washroom. And Motoki, his _bestest_ friend, had even dared fall asleep when he was plotting his revenge!)

The Odango wasn't ugly, a little plain… He shook his head wildly wondering why he cared about her appearance.

She was so poor! Mamoru hated poor people because they were all gold digging leeches in disguise.

He had shaken off his emotionless mask for one second to display a look of repulsion.

She had to learn he place. Her place was beneath his. She could never be his better, or his equal for that matter. After all, she was a poor plain duckling compared to his rich swan like qualities (Jadeite, Nathan, and Motoki all made a mad dash to the washroom when he made this comparison, for some god knows reason).

But he knew one thing: she was going to pay!

XXXXX

Usagi had heard many wild tales about E4 from Ami. Many, well most, she didn't believe but now she would find out for herself.  
  
Surely now that Usagi had… _upset_…the leader of E4, the-almighty-up-tight-pain-in-the-ass-Chiba, she was surely in big trouble.  
  
Azabu Academy was only attended by the richest in Japan and all of Asia. The high school/college was very prestigious to say the least. Its property was as huge as well…50 football fields. There were 6 main buildings where core subjects were taught, 2 gyms, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, a stable with 50 of the worlds best horses, 16 tennis courts, many shops and restaurants, a park with woods, a huge auditorium, music rooms, and so much more that could only be built by money.

That was the source of power at Azabu. Money. Azabu had the best teachers, the best academic standings, the best arts, and sports program, and so on because they had all the money to spend on it.

Where did they get the money? The students, of course. Azabu only accepted the richest so the Academy would thrive with the high tuition fee.

On top of that, E4's parents made annual donations to Azabu, a VERY generous donation. This rendered E4 with the power to do as they please at Azabu. Azabu's staff was so scared to displease E4 and their donation that they did not care what kind of trouble they caused, as long as a **large** donation was made annually.  
  
Their money, power, and good looks made the whole school idolize and fantasize about them. Everyone loved and respected them for a reason unknown to Usagi. But they were also scared of them.

E4 had so much power at Azabu that if someone manages to piss any of them (it happened quite often with a temper like Mamoru's), they would be pranked on, scared shitless, and tortured until they decide to transfer to another school.

The students also loved to do E4's bidding because they were too scared to get on their bad side. Therefore they choose to get on E4's good side by scaring away whatever students were unworthy to be in E4's presence. Enraging of E4 was not a smart idea especially since even the principal himself was scared of them.  
  
"Usa? Why did you save me? Maybe you can still apologize to Chiba-san. Do you know what kind of trouble you caused for yourself? You have a zero percent chance of surviving at Azabu now, you now how everyone's loyal to them…" Ami babbled on and on.

Usagi loved to tune her out at times like these.  
  
It was just a can of pop, right? How bad could it get? And maybe not every member of E4 were self-centred jerks, Furuhata Motoki seemed at least a bit apologetic. And he has such dreamy blue eyes…  
  
"…aggravated E4, and when poor Mikado opened his locker the next day a tub of honey fell on his head and somebody released a bunch of bees… Usa? Usagi! Are you even listening?"  
  
"I know! I know. Pissed E4, tub of honey, bees, crazy deranged fans, horrible shame, transfer of high school, yadda yadda yadda. Ami I doubt those E4 fans are half as bad as you make them out to be. Why in the world would someone be loyal to a bunch of no-good snobs?" Usagi asked Ami with a huge smile as she walked out of Azabu.  
  
Ami just shook her, giving up on her stubborn friend and followed her out of the school.

XXXXX  
  
Apparently the whole school was part of the E4 fan club, teachers included. And apparently they were very loyal to those no-good snobs.

Usagi couldn't understand why. She shook her head in revulsion. "Stupid…"  
  
As Usagi entered Azabu the next day, she noticed a pathway cleared for her. People were avoiding her as if being even a good five meters radius of her could lead to their painful demise. But just because they were avoiding her did not mean that they couldn't talk about her. Oh, no, no, no, they were talking about her. She could tell because they weren't doing a wonderful job of whispering.  
  
"…and poor Mamoru…"  
  
Your darling Mamoru is anything but poor, and you know it, she thought angrily.  
  
"… can you believe that whore?"  
  
Whore? WHORE? Look who is talking! She glowered.  
  
"…probably just to get his attention…"  
  
She snorted, I wouldn't want his attention even if he were the last man on earth!  
  
"…gone before the week ends…"  
  
We'll see…

"…probably dyes her hair..."  
  
At this point, Usagi had to remind herself that speaking her mind would not be a bright idea at the moment. 'Learn from your mistakes and make sure never to make them again.' her father had always taught her. So instead of yelling at her hearts content to Azabu's overflowing population of snobs, she held back.

I knew I should have gone to a normal high school. But noooo, Mina had to insist I come to this hellhole. At that moment she decided to buy a mina doll and put a voodoo curse on it. She grinned evilly.  
  
As she walked up to her locker she noticed many people were starring at her openly. She slowly dialled her combination and prayed to the Gods for the best.  
  
The worst happened. Water balloons flung to her and before she could duck she was covered in orange liquid. Fanta! The irony of it all…  
  
A dyed red weed was tapped to her inside locker door. The head of the flower was cut halfway off the stem, limping as if it was a doll whose head was halfway cut off by a guillotine. Tagged…so it has begun…she chuckled to herself mirthlessly.  
  
**XX flashback XX**  
  
"Usa-chan, if you're smart, you'll stay away from E4." Ami lectured as they ate their lunch under a sakura tree.  
  
"Why?" asked the ever-curious Usagi.  
  
"Trust me. It's a terrible idea to get on their bad side. They'll torture you, they'll hurt you, and then they'll kick you out of Azabu." Ami shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Ami-chan, that's crazy! Why would anyone do that? Anyways we're just kids. They can't hurt me!" Usagi said cheerily.  
  
"Just make sure you don't get tagged."  
  
"Tagged?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When you annoy them, they tag you. Not in the game sense. . . but they put a weed in your locker. A red weed. From then on you become a school outcast."  
  
"But I'm already a school outcast. Everyone hates me because I don't have a lot of money, remember?" She smiled joyfully.  
  
"But this is worse. Anyways the weed, its head is cut halfway off the stem. From what I heard, the weed is what E4 is comparing the person who receives it to, an annoying pest. The red signifies the blood you will bleed for what you did to them. And the head limping. . . I think it's suppose to mean the person will be dead."  
  
Usagi laughed wildly. "Ami-chan, you have a wild imagination!"  
  
"Just watch out Usagi, I don't want my best friend to be tagged. . ." Ami begged softly.  
  
**XX end of flashback XX**  
  
I'll be dead…  
  
"…knew she'd be tagged…"  
  
Somehow I did too.  
  
"…I heard…"  
  
"…maybe she…"  
  
"…deserves everything she…"  
  
Bitch.  
  
She was covered head to toe in Fanta. Her ugly school uniform was soaked (she wasn't very sad at that fact). She had just received a death threat, kind of, and everyone was walking around as if it was an every day occurrence.  
  
It probably is with a temper like Chiba's. She glared defiant. Come on, get up! Get to a restroom! Prove to them that you are above childish games.  
  
'Don't lose your cool! Prove to them your are better than them. Money isn't everything, Usa! They can only hurt you if you let them. Remember, sticks and stones can only hurt your bones.' came her dad's soothing voice in her mind.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly as she thought about her parents. I wish they were here. . .  
  
She lifted her head up as she headed to the nearest restroom to wash up and change into her second set of uniforms. Strong and proud! These snobs cannot hurt me!

"Bring it on…"

XXXXX  
  
Usagi enjoyed gym, mostly because it was easy. On a normal day all you had to do was run laps and participate. On that day however, Usagi hated gym.  
  
Normally the gym uniform consisted of a white t-shirt and shorts with the Azabu crest printed on it. Today however was not a normal day for Usagi. When she had pulled out her gym uniform from her gym locker she noticed that somebody used spray paint and turned the white t-shirt into an almost black one. The bold words 'I'm an ugly whore' was spayed on the front and back of her shirt in red.  
  
"Sons of bitches..." she muttered angrily. Usagi could hear the snickering of her fellow classmates in the background as she thought of a way to get out of gym.  
  
"Dammit!" she cursed as she realized that she had brought her second set of gym uniform home for a wash.

It was too late to borrow Ami's. Her classmates were no help. The teacher hated her because Usagi had embarrassed her the first day of school, and it didn't help that she was as blind as a bat and was slightly obsessed with that Chiba jerk. Skipping was a sure detention…  
  
"Things cannot get worse!" Usagi muttered angrily as she spent a whole period making a fool of herself in the itchy gym uniform. Usagi spent the whole period in a dark mood.  
  
As she left gym she could have sworn the teacher muttered something along the lines of 'poor Mamoru-kun'.  
  
Argh! When will they learn that Mamoru is anything poor?  
  
XXXXX

One minute she was walking calmly down to algebra, down the stairs that had become her least favourite, and the next minute she was soaked is water.

Sewage water.

She looked above to where to boys high-fived each other.

She glared and muttered swear words in all the languages she knew.

XXXXX

"Assholes!" Usagi muttered to herself as she closed her lunch box. Dead cockroaches had been placed inside her delicious lunch. Usagi who loved food very much was beginning to get very pissed. Mess with my lunch of all things!

XXXXX

English Language Arts was horrible. Usagi had been placed in grade 12 ELA even though she was in grade 11. Mamoru was in grade 12 and coincidently in her ELA class. Had Usagi known this fact she would have definitely objected when they had placed her in the advanced class. Or failed the language test… Her dark mood reigned again.  
  
Usagi currently was knocking her head against her wooden desk hoping that she would hit her head enough to pass out therefore getting her out of the dreaded classroom.  
  
"You know, Odango, you shouldn't damage what little brain cells you have…" Mamoru said with his a handsome boyish grin he and his friends walked passed Usagi towards the end of the classroom.  
  
"You know, Chiba no baka, you're a real asshole!" Usagi mumbled softly mimicking Mamoru's tone.

Of all the classes not to skip, they had to pick this one…

Chiba Mamoru had decided to sit in the back of the classroom rendering him with a full view of the classroom, Usagi included. He was staring at her. She was sure of it. His gaze was never wavering and meant to burn a hole in her back, it was really starting to get quite annoying!  
  
It was driving her insane! Why was he starring at her? If he thinks I'll break so easily, he's dead wrong! she thought wanting desperately to turn her head back and glare but she didn't want to him to think he had any effect on her whatsoever.

**Memo to self:** sit it the back next time.  
  
And so, Usagi had sat through seventy-five minutes of constant staring. Well, things cannot get worse, she thought optimistically.

XXXXX

He stared at here. His gazed was unwavering as he stared.

The Odango was so weird! She had been to hell and yet she had not been broken. She had a much stronger will than even many older male students that were quite popular. How was it possible? What was the source of her power?

Mamoru's perfect eyebrows meshed together as he stared.

"Gosh, he is so handsome…"

"…wished I was his girlfriend…"

"…Rei is so lucky…"

Mamoru rolled is eyes. Those girls were such gold-diggers, it disgusted him to no end.

He continued his staring session. What was the Odango's weakness? Hn… she looked kinda cute when she licked her lips in nervousness. Argh…what was he thinking?

XXXXX

Anything that can go wrong, will. By the end of the day, she had been glued to her seat twice, showered with chalk dust, and drenched in ice-cold water.  
  
"Usa! I heard what happened," Ami said as she ran up to Usagi, "I'm sorry I didn't meet you for lunch but I was researching something. . . How are you? I told you, Usa, you shouldn't have messed with them, and this is just the beginning-"  
  
"Ami! Stop being such a worrywart. **I WILL BE FINE**. They can't hurt me emotionally with these childish games. Come on, Ami-chan. Let's walk." Usagi said firmly still trying to get the sticky liquid out of her hair. Anything but the hair...She pouted.  
  
Ami's right though, this is just the beginning. The beginning of the end...

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**Next Chapter:** Usagi encounters E4 at the Crown Arcade, her work place. Makato make's an appearance! More pranks of course…and help from an unlikely saviour. And another beloved English Language Arts class!

Anybody confused? I might have not explained well enough because I know what the characters are like. . . so anyways REVIEW!!! Please? By the way, does anybody know Allan's full Japanese name? Hugely appreciate if you tell me!

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review! **Question, comments, criticism, want a special scene?** Then **REVIEW**! It's not hard! Chapter 2 might come sooner than you think if you do…


	3. Chapter 2: Of Pigs and Weeds

**Author: **Gleaming Ruby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM, MG/HYD, or Fanta (which by the way is not sold in Canada…).  
  
**Note:** The plot is based on a drama/manga called Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango. Get it? _A SEGMENT OF_ _THE PLOT IS BORROWED FROM A MANGA/DRAMA, NOT FROM FELLOW WRITERS_! I **CANNOT** stress this enough, this is not HYD and will not be the same as HYD, I have planned many changes so that it is different!…Anyways…I have the next two **new** chapters written on paper… perhaps someday I shall type them up :D if I get lots of reviews… REVIEW=MOTIVATION! :D So hurry, hurry!! **PSSTT!!** I wrote a segment of the last chapter and I have to say…I'm so depressed…  
  
**Summary:** [AU] [UsaMamo] MGxHYD plot with a twist. Chiba Mamoru is a rich boy, a very rich boy who always gets what he wants. What will happen when he sets his sights on Tsukino Usagi and she sets her sights on, Motoki, his best friend?

**Pairing:** Definitely UsaMamo

_Thank you to everyone who read this! EVEN more thanks to those that reviewed, here are a couple of replies…if you have a question, REVIEW!!_

**AdorableAngel:** AWWW! THANK YOU!****

**Azura1: **Lei/Vic? Why? I like Ah Shi/Jerry…he's so funny! :D He cracks me up! And I love his smile…(tiny little hearts develop in eyes). And thank you for review #100!

**emmastarz:** ER isn't a one shot, just writers block is killing me.

**Gz Dzo:** I'll admit the name isn't original and I might have heard it multiple of times somewhere so it stuck in my head. But I honestly never heard of your story, and its not even on your author page!

**jade: **As I have stated multiple of times in my notes, this plot is indeed borrowed. What you might not have read is that only a segment is borrowed. Only the beginning is the exact same and little scenes in the middle. You may know the HYD story, but you don't know this story. I can already tell you that the ending will be abrupt and perhaps unexpected and sad. One major difference that I can point out already is that Amy is sticking up for her and not running away. I know it may bother you and I can't do anything about it. Please, if it bothers you, don't read.

**kelli: **Yes, I know by rinoaj. I love it, but PLRB is gonna take a different turn. TRUST ME!

**khuu-khuu:** LOL, I have been watching it actually! And I have been reading the manga. Doumyouji is so funny! When I read it I get new ideas for it all the time…all I need to do is type them up!

**lilgirlie:** Hn. I think somebody did write something like this and then gave up. See note.

**Mimi:** Read comments to jade.

**Miras**: Hn. Not really…but Usagi does like Motoki better at this point…

**moonangel:** Thank you! :D! To tell you the truth I think this theme has been overdone, but I love this plot so much I couldn't resist!

**MoonPrincess568:** LOL, okay…I'll try not to disappoint you!

**nykaulys:** sorry to leave you hanging…but I don't really have the rest…sorry!

**Rockergirl1991:** Yup. Read note. PS. Jerry is the best!

**Serenity's Angel In Heaven: **LOL, don't worry. Usa is gonna fight back! Yeah!…LOL. Anyways…I never understood why people like Lei so much… Please spare me from your twin, LOL…**Usako4life:** I LOVE evil plans for revenge…mwahahahaha 

**xO vietxgirl Ox:** I believe someone did, but lots of authors write this kind of story because they fell in love with the plot. See note.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Poor Little Rich Boy  
  
Chapter 2: Of Pigs and Weeds**

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Vanilla milkshake please." ordered a young boy.

Usagi loved working at the Crown Arcade. Especially since Azabu's elites did not like to socialize at such an ordinary place. So, most of the customers were very nice, normal, polite people that very easy to get along with. Plus she got to play the games for free. She jumped around silly for days when she heard of this perk. Of course she did end up with uncountable numbers of bruises…  
  
"Mako-chan, vanilla milkshake! That'll be 450 yen, please." 

She smiled pleasantly as the boy gave her the money and exchanged it with milkshake.  
  
"What would you like?" Usagi asked the next customer looking at the computer ready to punch in the order.  
  
"Well, well, well, Odango Atama… What are you doing here?" asked the ever-annoying Chiba Mamoru in his standard arms crossed across his chest pose.

She glared at his patronizing smirk. I am **thankful **to be alive…she exhaled, angrily.  
  
Usagi tried to calm herself, she hated when people made fun of her cherished hairstyle and the sound of his voice was really starting to irritate her and produce goose bumps!

She breathed in deeply and tried to sound calm, "It's called working, _idiot_! I don't suppose someone as_ stupid _as you would understand that money doesn't fall of trees. Now kindly move aside and let real customers order,"

Apparently yoga was not as useful as she thought. She tried again, I am thankful for my friends…  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Odango Atama. That's not the way to treat a very _very_ rich customer," the devil said with a very handsome boyish grin.  
  
"Stop calling me Odango Atama, you creep!" Usagi screeched to the very _very_ rich customer.

I am thankful for beautiful trees…  
  
"As you wish _Odango_," he said stressing the last word merrily.  
  
Usagi had now given up on her yoga exercise and had steam coming out of her ear. She was content just to glare at him. And on second thought she wasn't thankful for the trees because they had not killed Chiba Mamoru during a freak thunderstorm.

She cackled to herself at the thought.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, stop harassing my employee!" Furuhata Motoki exclaimed from one of the far booths.  
  
Usagi had failed to see Motoki and the rest of E4 until this point because of Mamoru's ANNOYING presence, she assured herself.  
  
"Aw, Motoki! You take the fun out of everything!" Mamoru whined unpleasantly as he headed for the booth.  
  
"Employee?" Usagi asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My father owns this arcade." Motoki explained flashing Usagi a handsome smile before disappearing out of her line of sight into the booth.

Usagi's blushed and gripped the counter hard, her knees felt like jelly.  
  
XXXXX

"Mako-chan, it was horrible!" Usagi complained to her friend and co-worker, Kino Makoto, a great cook and intimidating at times. She pouted.  
  
"Usa-chan, it can't be that bad. Look on the bright side: they're _so_ hot! Way better than my old boyfriend." Makoto exclaimed. If one looked closed enough, hearts could have been seen in her eyes.  
  
Usagi groaned. "Please, don't make me puke…"

Makoto grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You can't tell me that you don't even find one of them cute?"

Usagi's cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson.

Makoto's grin expanded from ear to ear.

Usagi glared at her friend. "Shut up!"

"Usa-chan is in _love_…"

"Makato!" the blonde threatened softly.  
  
"By the way, what does E4 mean?" the brunette asked quickly changing the subject, afraid of her impending death.  
  
"Something about Elite fours or something as pathetic as that... Can you go take their order? Please? Pretty please?" she pouted and batted her eyelashes pitifully.  
  
"Sorry hun, I would but I'm on a break." she said cheerfully as she went over to a handsome college student and started flirting.

XXXXX  
  
"Mamoru-kun, you shouldn't be picking on that poor defenceless girl." Motoki lectured.  
  
"Are you kidding, Motoki? After she embarrassed me like that? She deserves everything she gets," Mamoru ranted moodily. He slammed his fist down the table a couple of times to show his anger. A vein popped on his forehead.

Motoki cringed for the furniture. He loved the arcade so much and Mamoru was on his brooding warpath…things were not ending well, he knew that for a fact.  
  
"Mamoru, I think you should leave her alone. She's new…she doesn't know what she's up against," Jadeite tried.  
  
"Jay, shut up! You only want me to leave her alone 'cause you want to get your filthy hands on her!" Mamoru pointed out wanting to kill his so called _encouraging_ friends.

A group of teenager girls passed by, giggling like crazy and making flirtatious eyes at the four attractive boys. Mamoru's mood darkened and chased the girls away with a piercing glare.  
  
"You can't blame him. She is totally different from all the Azabu girls! She's so cool…" Nathan declared smirking devilishly along with Jadeite.

Mamoru's glare penetrated the soul of the wonder twins. They didn't flinch; after all, they had been best friends forever it seemed. They were use to the cool stares.

"And anyways, it wasn't her Fanta…" Motoki said lazily.

"Who cares? She defied us!" he bellowed loudly.

The three rolled their eyes.

"Well…that is how this whole thing started…" Jadeite was brave enough to explain.

Another vein popped.

The others backed away a little. _Usually_, Mamoru only popped one vein. They shuddered slightly.

"And…actually, she defied you…" Nathan pointed out.

Mamoru glowered at his soon to be dead friend. Nathan swallowed hard.

"Mamoru, you face is going to get stuck that way one day…" Jadeite joked trying to lighten the mood.

Mamoru directed his fearsome glare at Jadeite, who became as quiet as a mouse for the next couple of minutes.

"Now…we need to think of something **big**…"  
  
"That hairstyle is so weird and yet oddly familiar…" Motoki muttered in a non-committed tone to himself.  
  
"I was just thinking that," Jadeite agreed excitedly.

Another vein popped: Mamoru hated being ignored.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are…" Mamoru trailed off as Usagi approached their booth rather menacingly.  
  
"May I take your order?" Usagi asked putting on the most sickening sugary sweet smile she could muster.  
  
"Come crawling back have you, Odango?" Mamoru asked with a very wide smirk. "You know if you beg hard enough, I might be able to forgive you.""  
  
She dropped the saccharine smile. "I would Chiba-baka, but you see, I don't make a habit of begging to a dirty pig like you." Usagi replied with a scrunched up facial features.  
  
E4, Mamoru excluded, were trying hard not to let Mamoru hear their suppressed laughter. Needless to say they were failing.

Lucky for them Mamoru was beyond something so trivial. He was clenching the booth-chair so hard his knuckles were deadly white. He was mad and he was going for the blood.

"**Pig**? _Pig?!_"

"Yes, _pig!_ You don't _know _what that is? It's a farm animal that is smelly, fat—"

"I know what a pig is!" his screamed, his voice was rising higher by the second.

"Then why did you ask?" she asked in fake confusing.

"I didn't ask, stupid girl!"

"_Yes_ you did! Right after I called you one!"

Mamoru's fist tightened into a ball.

"Aino-san, I think it would be best if you—" Motoki stated calmly.  
  
"You still haven't learned yet have you, Odango? I am _very_ powerful and you, you're like an…an **ugly poor weed**!" he exclaimed deafeningly as he glared at the petite waitress.  
  
She snorted. "Ha, is that the best comparison you can make? Well…I may be a _poor weed_, you **snob**. But you'll never get rid of this weed with your pitiful poison. And anyways, I'd rather be a poor weed than a **rich pig** like you!" Usagi screeched to him.

She then swiftly grabbed a milkshake off a tray that Makoto was bringing around and threw the contents at Mamoru.  
  
Jed and Nathan, who were the closest to Mamoru had to restrain him from hitting Usagi as she walked away completely forgetting their orders.

"_Pig?_ **Pig?** WHO IN THE WORLD DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" a very livid chocolate milkshake covered Mamoru demanded as he tried to get out of his holdings.

XXXXX  
  
School the next day was horrible.

Usagi didn't dare open her locker. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for the same thing twice. Instead she headed straight for first period.

Science test. She groaned at the thought as she started responding the questions she knew the answers to.  
  
"Get out, Aino!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"Tsuto-sensei, please! I-" She stared at her teacher confused. Apparently he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Aino, I do not tolerate cheaters in my class. Please be aware that you will be receiving a mark of zero on your test. Now leave!" he said in a you-will-not-argue-or-you-will-fail-my-class tone.  
  
Usagi ignored the snickering of her classmates as she left the classroom moodily.

I don't _cheat_…this must be another prank, she frowned irritably. A bad mood took over.

She ran and ran. And somehow she ended up in a wooded area where a small bridge was overlooking a big pond. Not many people knew of this place so it was a safe haven for Usagi. A place she could come to think and recollect herself.  
  
A place where her feelings could be relieved with no pressure such as now.

"YOU SPOILED LITTLE RICH BOYS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL WITH ALL YOUR MONEY AND SPORTS CARS, WELL YOUR **NOT**! YOU ARE JUST A BUNCH OF GOOD FOR NOTHING SNOBS WHO DO NOT DESERVE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH! _ESPECIALLY YOU CHIBA-GAKKI_! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR PARENTS; YOU'VE NEVER KNOWN THE HARDSHIPS OF MAKING YOUR OWN MONEY. YOU COULDN'T LAST A DAY IN THE REAL WORLD AND…" She stopped to catch a breath.  
  
"And?" asked a soft voice behind her.  
  
For the first time she arrived on the bridge she realized she was not alone. Furuhata Motoki was there buried behind some rather larger bushes.

He looked at her expectantly.  
  
Usagi snorted to herself as if expecting the misfortune of ruining into one of the E4s. "Look…I am not a bit sorry for all those things I've just said so don't expect an apology-"  
  
"No," he said softly looking on to the horizon, "no, I don't want an apology."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked confused.

"We may have deserved that…" He grinned handsomely at her.

Usagi felt faint.  
  
"From here, everything looks so calm, so peaceful…like you can escape from everything…" He stared forward towards the beautiful tall trees that were surrounded by wild flowers and cute chipmunks.  
  
Usagi looked at him confused at his civility.

But she understood. **It** is so peaceful here, away from the rest of the world. But why is he being so nice? Shouldn't he be avenging his friends?  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"You can do whatever you want Aino-san. I don't care." he replied not directing his emotionless eyes towards her confused ones.  
  
She stayed.

XXXXX  
  
Economics was _so boring_! Usagi tapped her fingers softly against the table. After hearing about economics for so long, one could not help but fall asleep in class. Especially since it was the last period of the day.  
  
"Excuse me," An office assistance was standing at the door waiting politely to be acknowledged.

"Yes, what is it?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Aino Usagi is needed at the office,"  
  
"Very well. Aino! Follow him,"  
  
Usagi stared, confused. Why in the world am I needed at the office for? Are they kicking me out? No. Can't be…she thought scared to death.  
  
She followed the office assistant to a door that did not look like the shiny plush office door at all. He opened it and pushed her into a small dark closet.  
  
"What in-"  
  
He locked the door.  
  
That freak locked me in, she thought angrily looking around the small broom closet. 

"Let me out!" she yelled loudly banging on the door at the same time.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SNAKE, LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW OR YOU'LL HAVE _HELL_ TO PAY! YOU DO NOT WANT TO GIVE ME TIME TO PLOT MY REVENGE! SO LET ME OUT! NOW! **I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT!**"  
  
**Fifteen minutes later…**  
  
"I'M NOT KIDDING! LET ME OUT, **NOW**!" she screamed with her last ounce of voice. The last fifteen minutes of screaming was getting to her throat. And just when she was about to give up all hope, the door was opened and the outside light shined in.  
  
Two upperclassmen were standing there.  
  
Usagi looked at them both suspiciously. "Thank you,"  
  
She got out of the closet and tried to leave but one on her 'saviours' stopped her abruptly by grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Aren't you going to give us a reward? We did save you, you know…" guy one asked expectantly.  
  
She looked at them suspiciously. She should have known they didn't do anything for free at Azabu. "What do you want?"  
  
"How about…" guy two said as he wiggled his eyebrows strangely.  
  
Usagi was just about to ask if his eyes needed medical attention when she realized what he was suggesting. She tried to refrain from vomiting and pushed guy one and two away from her. Both were surprised at the sudden movement and stumbled backwards.  
  
Usagi took this chance and ran like hell in the opposite direction as fast as she could. School was over for a while now and most students were gone. Even if they were still at school, they wouldn't help her anyways. She was one metre away from the girl's washroom and she could almost taste heaven but it all came crashing down as guy two caught her arm.  
  
"**NO!** LET GO OF ME _YOU PERVERT_!"  
  
Guy one was now beside her and trying to subdue her struggling by bringing her back to the marble floor. 

"LET ME GO! I SWEAR-" Guy one had a hand over her mouth to ensue her silence.

She struggle but it was no use. They were too strong for her.  
  
"Let her go," commanded a soft voice that Usagi had come to memorize. Furuhata Motoki.

"But—"

"Let her go."  
  
Guy one and two crawled away quickly, begging Motoki not to harm them.  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes as she thought of what almost happened. She shivered and hugged herself tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the mental image of what could have happened. She bit her bottom lip hard.

Why did he save me? "Thank you for saving me…"  
  
Motoki looked at her and quickly looked away. He leaned against a pillar.

Usagi rubbed her eyes and bit her lips harder as she stood up to do a handstand against the wall.  
  
He looked at her, puzzled. "What are you doing?"  
  
Usagi giggled, he looked quite cute that way. "Someone once told me," she told him slowly standing upright again, "if you stand upside down-"  
  
"Yours tears cannot fall…" he finished softly reliving in the moment.  
  
"You've heard?" she asked, perplexed.

Motoki nodded grinning.

Usagi glimpsed into his sky blue eyes, which were much like her own. He's gorgeous…  
  
"…don't blame Mamoru-kun. He was brought up that way with all the money his family has, of course he's going to be a little bit arrogant," he explained to her.  
  
"A _little_?" Usagi asked as she let out an unladylike snort and scrunched her brows together.  
  
He laughed handsomely. "Okay, perhaps not a little…"  
  
He has such a sweet boyish grin, maybe they're not all that bad…  
  
"He's a **good** guy you know. Underneath all that tough exterior and macho rudeness-"  
  
She giggled. "What are you? Mamoru's personal advertisement?"  
  
He laughed again. "I don't remember the last time Mamoru was so interested in a girl…"  
  
She smirked. "I did not know he swung _that_ way,"  
  
Again, he laughed. "You know I don't mean it in that sense. Being heir to the Chiba Corporation, millions of women are after him. With his money and power, most females in the country are attracted to him-"  
  
"Again with the ad," She waved her hand in a circular motion.

"My _POINT_is that you are the first girl to not fall at his feet and drool. You even dared to put him in his place. _GOD_! You don't know how long Jay, Nate, and I laughed about that," he said with his sweet boyish grin.  
  
Motoki is so cute… 

XXXXX  
  
Usagi skipped happily towards the tree to eat lunch with Ami. She had been handcuffed to a pole so students could throw things (rotten eggs, tomatoes, and such) at her, she had been embarrassed by the teachers repeatedly because they kept on asking her questions she did not know the answer to, and as usual her lunch was stuffed with bugs so it became a routine of getting some overly priced food from the café.

But nothing could bring her into a dark mood! Phase I of GET MAMORU THE DESPICABLE INSECT BACK FOR EVERYTHING HE DID TO HER (GMTDIBFEHDTH) was complete. She smiled cheerily at the thought and cackled softly of the days ahead. Hn…perhaps she needed to change phase II to getting a new name with a better acronym…

"Hi Usa-chan!" greeted Ami cheerfully ignoring the fact that her uniform was a mess and that her bag had various bad words sprayed on it. 

Usagi knew she was putting up a brave front though. She knew that they were hurting Ami just as bad as they were hurting her. She made a memo to herself to buy Ami a new bag…  
  
"Ami-chan, maybe…we shouldn't hang out for a while. I don't want you to be hurt. Don't worry about me! Truly, I'll be fine on my own-"  
  
"Usa! I told you, **NO**! Friends stick to each other. Till the end! It's my fault you have been placed in this situation in the first place."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Usa!" she said firmly.  
  
"I warned you…"  
  
"You did," She nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
"Alright, fine. It's time for retaliation then…" she said whispering her plans of GMTDIBFEHDTH into Ami's ear. The two girls laughed madly and were given many stares as they talked about their evil plans for the days ahead.

XXXXX

Everybody has a breaking point, one thing that they cannot bear. But the question is what is the Odango's breaking point? Mamoru's attractive face was crushed together in deep thought. Why was she still here? Why wasn't she crying or whining about a broken nail or a shoe heel that had fallen off?

He put on his trendy rectangular reading glasses and reread her file that he had nicely gotten from the principal (Jay had called it grabbing but Mamoru knew for a fact that Jay was blind…alright it wasn't a fact but close enough). He rolled his eyes at the lack of information on the page. It was useless…

He tugged on one of his hoop earrings on his ear, annoyed. She was an enigma. A puzzle. A Pandora's box…

He exhaled loudly and looked at the clock in his bedroom.

Time for ELA, he thought with glee.

ELA = Odango.

An adorable small grin began to quirk as he jumped off his bed quickly to head for class.

XXXXX

I just _LOVE_ ELA, the petite blonde thought to herself sarcastically. She exhaled loudly trying to get rid of all the excitement and ignored the stares of her classmates. 

At least this time she had a seat in the back. Even though E4 had been known to skip very often, Usagi just did not want to take the chance.  
  
Students were chattering wildly but then _they_ entered. They being who else but E4?  
  
God must hate me! What happened to their 'I am so smart I don't need school' faze? Oh, hell! No, no, no! _Do not sit there._ **DO NOT SIT THERE!** Usagi chanted in her mind, it was however lost on Mamoru as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Why hello there, Odango," Mamoru greeted in a smooth velvety voice.  
  
Usagi frowned as she tried to ignore him. Unfortunately the rest of the world did not.  
  
"Odango, it is customary to greet people who greet you in polite society," he drawled with a striking smirk.  
  
Usagi refrained from asking when they had entered a polite society and said a simple 'hi' and a 'you son of a bitch' under her breath. Unfortunately, Mamoru did not catch the last part.  
  
At the end of the period, Usagi thought that she was home free but Mamoru's big mouth had to ruin everything.  
  
"Well," began Mamoru loudly, "I have good and bad news Odango. Good news is that I like your endurance. Bad news is that now I'll try even harder to bring you down!"  
  
He smirked confidently and left before Usagi could get a word edgewise.

Usagi muttered many things sulkily to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So what is Usagi's evil plan? And will she come up with a better codename…most likely not… and does anybody feel Mamoru's attraction towards Usagi? Huh? Huh? Well, I guess Usagi's attraction towards Motoki is more obvious, huh? FEAR NOT UsaMamo lovers! It will soon change! Yay! Motoki is too weird for Usa… haha

Next Chapter: Hn…let me think. Um, Rei and Reika are going to make and entrance. Usagi's evil plan is unveil. LOL. A chance meeting between Usagi and Mamoru, that means fluffy moments! LOL… or at least I think.

Well what does everybody think? Huh? Huh? Do review, okay? I'll love you forever! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review! **Question, comments, criticism, want a special scene?** Then **REVIEW**! It's not hard! I swear!


	4. Chapter 3: Out of the Ordinary

**Author: **Gleaming Ruby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM, MG/HYD…

**Note:** After a year of waiting, it is FINALLY here. You heard right, chapter 3 is HERE. Anyways, I know a lot of people are pissed at how slow I'm updating…well I'm sorry and I am so thankful for those that stuck with this story. THANK YOU! The plot is based on a drama/manga called Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango. Get it? _A SEGMENT OF_ _THE PLOT IS BORROWED FROM A MANGA/DRAMA, NOT FROM FELLOW WRITERS_! I **CANNOT** stress this enough! And this is not HYD and will not be the same as HYD. I have planned many changes so that it is different!

**Summary:** [AU] Chiba Mamoru, King of Azabu, is a temperamental and stubborn rich brat who is loved and worshipped by all. UNTIL Usagi came along, and they start WWIII which results in Mamoru falling for Usagi. But, uh oh, don't tell me she likes his bestfriend! What a tangled web we weave…

**Pairing:** Definitely UsaMamo

_Thank you to everyone who read this! EVEN more thanks to those that reviewed, here are a couple of replies…if you have a question, REVIEW!! I love you guys so much! Thank you for the support!_

**AdorableAngel: **THANK YOU! And yes Motoki and Mamo-chan are so OOC but by the end of the fic I guarantee normalness. And THANK YOU for supporting me. I agree some people are just…argh…I want to strangle them, but I can't, LOL.**angel-leigh:** Thanks! Mamo-chan is so OOC but it's funny writing him in Jerry's character. And Jerry dreamy gaze and drool, he's the best! :D And I can't wait to write Mamo-chan's fit of jealousy…mwahaha.**Azura1:** Vic is mysterious but he's too broody…Jerry is just so goofy funny I can't help but love, LOL! And I did see MG2, kinda, I skipped a lot of episodes because I didn't have lots of time to watch it and princess girl was annoying me! I hate her, argh! I mean the whole drama was more her/Jerry than Jerry/Shan Cai…really annoying. Did you like it?**Don't eat yellow snow:** LOL, I would too and so would Usagi but she can't get access to a billionaire's house much less his room. But good guess, very good guess!**Katana-Hime: **MGxHYD just means Meteor Garden and Hana Yori Dango, the places I borrowed the plot from.**khuu-khuu:** LOL, no I love Mamo-chan too much, even if he is a jackass, as you put it. **Miras: **Awww! Thank you so much! I love you so much for appreciating my story!**MoonPrincess568:** Yeah, Minako and Usagi are related and no, Usagi can't have Motoki because she already has Mamo-chan!**Pretty-Unknown: **Hn…well, she will end up with Mamoru but this story will not have a happy ending. You have to wait for the sequel for the happily ever after…and remember Usagi is a pretty easy going forgiving person…**Reina De Greecia:** LOL, everyone wants Mamoru to get jealous.**Seren Lunar Echo: **It is a UsaMamo and I don't think I'll have a bundle of UsaMotoki scenes.**Serenity's Angel In Heaven: **Awwww! Thanks, I love you so much! What's High school Hell? I never heard of it…is it a book or fanfic? Who wrote it?**Solar Kitty: **Yup, she related to Mina…guess how? I can't tell…and yes, Nate is Nephrite, I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough.**Usagi Usako Chiba:** LOL, of course.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

**Chapter 3: Out of the Ordinary**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Silence.

It was an uncommon thing at Azabu, especially if the E4 were involved. But that day was not a common day.

For one, Chiba Mamoru's locker had been vandalised. This of course was unheard of at Azabu since it was always Mamoru doing the vandalizing.

And for two, the E4 (minus Motoki) were actually in the main school building before class started instead of loitering around the campus and deciding on what to do besides keeping up their wonderful non-attendance record. This was because they heard the rumour and wanted to see for themselves.

"God, that stupid party last night was so boring…" Jadeite whined.

"You looked like you had a good time with Mimi-what's-her-name," Mamoru commented cheekily.

"What about you and Rei?" Nathan grinned mischievously.

"Don't talk about her, she so clingy…" Mamoru replied shuddering.

Nathan sighed as he let an arm rest on Mamoru's shoulder and shook his head. "You hopeless man, when will you learn to enjoy what has been given to you, geez! Have some fun, loosen up, live a little!"

"With those ditzy gold-diggers? No way!" Mamoru snorted.

"Or maybe you have someone else you like…" Jadeite announced boldly.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

Jadeite and Nathan looked at each other and began to sing (very badly), "Mamoru and Usagi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage…"

Mamoru shot them a patented death glare and clenched his teeth tightly daring them to finish the chant.

"Will you look at the weather we're having, Jay, marvellous isn't it?" Nathan asked innocently quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, absolutely fascinating," Jadeite agree, playing along to the innocent charade.

Mamoru crisscross his arm across his chest as they walked, deciding to forgive them just this once. "One more joke, and you won't be around to enjoy the _absolutely fascinating_ weather," he muttered threateningly.

They gulped in fear.

"Where is your locker again?" Nathan asked his fearsome leader.

Mamoru shrugged carelessly. "I haven't used it in forever, _sue me_."

The other two attractive boys rolled their eyes simultaneously. Typical Mamoru answer, but no one dared voice this thought in fear of their own agonizing demise.

"It's probably where the crowd is…bingo." Nathan stated as they reached a hall were it seemed many of the students were gathered.

"This is _so cool_!" Jadeite exclaimed overjoyed at the change of pace.

Mamoru glared menacingly at him not really seeing what was _so cool_ in others ruining his reputation. Jadeite walked a few pace ahead of the group, ignoring his angry friend.

The hall was quiet as all eyes were staring back and forth between E4 and Mamoru's locker. No one dared make a sound, as if perhaps it would anger E4.

Jadeite choked and sputtered incoherently as he was the first to catch sight of the prank. Nathan ran up to help him but ended up in the same predicament as his friend. Both were turning red.

Mamoru walked faster to see the commotion. The crowd parted and he caught the first sight of his locker.

A poster of Mamoru in a pink tutu was glued to his locker. A life size poster and it looked so real too, not even photo-shopped in or anything…

Mamoru saw red. A vein popped on his forehead.

"Need to tell us _anything_, Mamoru?" Jadeite asked between laughs.

He glowered warningly.

"There is no shame…" Nathan taunted. The two clowns high-fived each other merrily.

Mamoru released a threatening growl, even his friends backed away.

He ripped the poster and punched the locker door furious. His knuckles were white as he made a dent in the locker. The door became ajar.

Mamoru opened his locker and was showered by tiny pink and white confetti and silly string. Once the pink balloons cleared away, he got a better view of his locker.

It had being painted pink, a very girly pink, and was stuffed with millions of cutsie-wutsie bunnies and bears. Various make-up kits, nail polish, hair accessories, pads and other feminine accessories had been stacked on the shelves, AND the tutu in the poster had been hung inside.

Jadeite and Nathan whistle loudly.

Mamoru turned to face his so-called friends. His god-like face turned viciously monstrous. They backed away enough so they weren't in his punching range.

He turned around to analyze his locker more closely for a sign of the culprit, although he had an inkling of whom it was.

It was amazing that out of all the frills and disgusting pink he could spot a flower, and not just any flower, a weed. The VERY same weed he put in Usagi's locker.

Mamoru picked it up and stared at it in wonder. He smirked boyishly as he remembered having to tape it in Usagi's locker a week or so ago.

So little Odango wants to play? Well, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I declined, Mamoru wondered wickedly to himself.

And then, Mamoru did something so unexpected, something so rare, even to the E4, that the eyewitness had trouble remembering later on if it actually occurred or not:

Chiba Mamoru laughed merrily.

XXXXX

"Ree!" a handsome sandy-blond haired boy cried out cheerfully.

"Toki-kun!" a pretty brunette exclaimed as she turned around to face him.

She smiled warmly. They kissed on the cheek and hugged tightly, passionately, longingly.

For the few people that were on the lawn and not in the hallway watching Mamoru blow up like a volcano, they all thought the same thing: they were the picture perfect couple. Nishimura Reika and Furuhata Motoki matched each other in every single way possible. It was like they came straight out of a fairy tale book.

"I have missed you so!" the great princess of society told him genuinely. Reika was a sweetheart, she had it all: beauty, brains, kindness, and wealth.

"How was Egypt?" Motoki enquired, not really caring for the answer. Reika was back, and that was all that mattered. He grinned, overwhelmed with joy.

"Great! I loved it so much! I met so many people, and the digs were spectacular…"

Motoki felt a slight pang in his chest, knowing that he couldn't cause her this great happiness. His good mood diminished a little.

"It's sounds great…" he said half-heartedly.

"OH But I missed everyone so much," she added, flashing him a perfect smile.

_Everyone…_not just _me_, everyone…

He returned the smile weakly.

XXXXX

Mamoru frowned as he sat down at the E4's usual lunch spot: Hino Rei was in attendance today.

"**Hi, Mamoru-chan**! How are you? I haven't seen you in _such_ a long time, _I missed you so much_…" his pretty dark-haired fiancée greeted him.

His mood turned foul and he restrained from pointing out that he had seen her the night before, it would be pointless. Rei was a bad listener, and ever so annoying, always codling him, and batting her eyelashes. She was just another fan girl that fell in love with his good looks and money.

God, his life was going to be hell once he married her…

"…you look _so_ good in black…" she complimented his choice of wardrobe.

Mamoru damned Adzuki Finishing School for Young Ladies down the road for not having a proper physical education and gave a warning growl. Rei suddenly became quiet figuring that the being-nice-to-Mamoru quota had been reached for that day. Anymore and trouble was bound to come…

"I missed you, Mamoru-kun," Reika exclaimed, changing the subject knowing that soon they would have to replace the 134th table that Mamoru had 'accidentally wrecked' out of anger.

Mamoru grunted, which translate from Mamoru-lingo to 'I missed you too'.

"**You should meet her, Re-chan**! She has the most amazing effect on Mamo…" Motoki trailed off as he noticed he was on the receiving end off Mamoru's ultimate death glare.

"Toki-kun was just filling me in on your latest victim," Reika explained innocently.

Mamoru's glare hardened, this meant 'Shut up', but even people that weren't fluent in Mamoru-lingo could figure that out.

"Re-chan, I have to um… show you this…um…_place!_ It's really amazing," Motoki stumbled trying to make a quick getaway before Mt. Mamoru exploded.

Reika quickly caught on, made her excuse, and left in a light jog, her long luscious brown hair blowing into the wind.

Mamoru scowled at their retreating backs.

"Those two kids…" Nathan mumbled wistfully and shook his head with a soft grin.

"Bet you they get together before summer," Jadeite shouted excitedly.

Nathan smirked. "You're on!" They shook hands.

Mamoru rolled his eyes at his two friends' childish never ending betting cycle. He scanned the restaurant/cafeteria. His eyes came to rest upon a dirty petite blonde with a bun shaped hairstyle.

A small grin started to quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"YO! ODANGO!"

Usagi spun around, her eyes turned to slits once she spotted him.

He smirked; all the girls swooned (Usagi non-inclusive).

"YOU!" she cried out murderously.

Mamoru laughed softly, enjoying the attention that Usagi had bestowed upon him.

Her eyes constricted even more. "You know I'm not going to let you win," she stated confidently.

"I can't wait,"

Usagi looked at him confused, waiting for his witty retort.

"You look nice today," he complimented sincerely, although he couldn't figure out why. Usagi was wearing the ugly Azabu uniform, which was tattered, ripped in multiple places, covered in mud, and to top it off: her hair had eggshells in it.

She looked at him in confusion and decided it was another of his sick jokes, so she glared venomously, let out a frustrated growl, and left furiously.

"What did I do?" Mamoru asked, clueless. Women were strange creatures.

Nathan and Jadeite gave each other a look, shook their head, rolled their eyes simultaneously, and decided that their dense leader was beyond help.

Rei narrowed her eyes at Usagi's retreating back.

XXXXX

Usagi was still seething at Chiba-baka's comment as she walked toward the bridge to eat her lunch, and perhaps have a little chat with Motoki (she greatly hoped).

Ami had once again ditched her for the library where all of Azabu's student would be caught dead it, it was pretty smart actually. Usagi would have joined her but she didn't want to interrupt the genius that was currently working on phase III of their diabolical plan.

Having reached the clearing she noticed that Motoki was indeed there (her heart swelled), but a beautiful girl was also with him (her heart deflate). She pouted a little, knowing that Motoki would never like someone like her.

She backed away slowly, hoping to make no noise. Unfortunately, her klutz-attack kicked in and she tripped over the root of a tree (Usagi: "It wasn't there before!).

"Aino-san," he addressed before she could make her 'silent' departure.

"Furuhata-san, I didn't know you would be here," she lied. "I'll leave now."

"No don't," he pleaded with a soft smile.

Usagi's leg felt weak.

"I want you to meet Reika,"

NO! Please don't make me! Her heart ached.

"Re-chan, this is Aino Usagi. Aino-san, this is Nishimura Reika," he introduced.

Nishimura Reika…

The two locked eyes and smiled.

"_Aino Usagi?_"

"Aino Usagi," the blonde confirmed. "Please to meet you Nishimura-san."

"The pleasure is mine, Aino-san," she said this part slowly with a beautiful smile, "but please call me Reika."

"Only if you called me Usagi," she added.

They both laughed at how mature they sounded and it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

XXXXX

Mamoru walked quickly towards the nearest exit of the hospital and shuddered at the thought of the next board meeting in two weeks.

He accelerated his pace and damned his absent father, who was chairman of the Greater Tokyo Area Hospitals and often travelling, and therefore passed on his great duty of attending boring hospital meetings to him.

Mamoru's mood darkened and the thought of stabbing someone popped in his head. Hn…now that he thought about it, more and more people have made a point of avoiding his path in the hallway…

"Stupid old man, like I don't have better things to do…"

He must have been 10 metres form the door before he heard it, a voice so clear and enticing (that was often badmouthing him) he couldn't help but commit to memory.

"Once upon a time lived a pretty little girl named…um…ELLA,"

"Hey, this isn't original!" cried out a squeaky voice.

"Yes, it is," the voice lied pitifully.

"This is just like Cinderella!" the squeaky voice said, giggling loudly.

"Psht! No it isn't, do you want to hear my story or _not_?"

Mamoru scrunched his eyebrows and looked around to find the source of the soothing voice.

"Cinder- I mean ELLA's loving mother had died when she was young so her father raised her by himself," the voice continued on in a comical manner.

Mamoru, who had finally found the room, opened the door slightly to look in.

Usagi who looked so content soon changed her tune as she notices the eavesdropper. "Chiba-baka, what an unpleasant surprise," she greeted him in a hostile manner.

Mamoru flushed.

"Who is he, Usa-chan?" a sweet little girl with pigtails and an eye patch asked from a small patient bed with wide curious eyes.

"No one important, Miya-chan. I'll be right back," she waved off the question as she pushed the non-important person out of the room.

Mamoru sputtered angrily. _He_ wasn't important. Ha! Then who was?

"What are you doing here? Can't we keep our hatred to school grounds? And, oh, by the way, _stalking_ is ILLEGAL!" the petite spitfire yelled angrily.

Mamoru snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Odango. I had to attend a meeting here and I was about to leave until I hear your voice…" he mumbled the last part and avoid eye contact, hoping she wouldn't ask why he decided to come find her.

Frankly, even he didn't know…

Usagi's anger deflated. "Oh…" She stared at the ground and blushed at her quick jump to conclusion.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" the black-haired boy asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"Volunteering. The kids here are so **sweet** and we need 10 hours each school year, _you know_? …To get the diploma? But, knowing you, I bet you probably paid your way out of it…" She looked at him, trying to find any truth to her words.

He didn't dare make eye contact, knowing that she was right.

"You disgust me," the blonde muttered silently.

"You would do the same thing if you were me!" Mamoru retorted. He smirked confidently, as if he knew all the answers to the universe.

Usagi snorted and gave him a look that he had never seen before. Repulsion.

"Trust me, I wouldn't, you jerk! I _like_ volunteering here and cheering up the kids. It's not a _chore_ to me; it's something I do for fun. These kids need something enjoyable in their life, and I like making people happy! But I suppose you wouldn't understand, you cold hearted _pig_!"

She walked back to Miya's room tall and proud.

_But_, Mamoru grabbed her wrist and turned her around forcefully and somehow keeping his temper in check.

"**Stop calling me that**!" he sputtered lividly, not knowing how to react. No one had ever dared talked to him that way, so it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Why shouldn't I? You keep on calling me Odango because it _suits me_. Well, pig _suits you_! **You're a lazy, self-centred, jerk that likes to push others around because you had the god given gift of being born a Chiba!**" she yelled loudly as she wrenched her wrist away and went back to Miya.

Mamoru had stayed rooted to that spot for several minutes. When a resident came by to ask him if he was okay, he had shouted at him angrily.

The resident ran away cowering in fear.

But Mamoru didn't care. All he could think about was what she had said…

"Trust me, I wouldn't, you jerk! I like volunteering here and cheering up the kids. It's not a chore to me; it's something I do for fun. These kids need something enjoyable in their life, and I like making people happy! But I suppose you wouldn't understand, you cold hearted pig!"

"Why shouldn't I? You keep on calling me Odango because it _suits me_. Well, pig _suits you_! **You're a lazy, self-centred, jerk that likes to push others around because you had the god given gift of being born a Chiba!"**

_"YOU'RE A LAZY, SELF-CENTRED, JERK THAT LIKES TO PUSH OTHERS AROUND BECAUSE YOU HAD THE GOD GIVEN GIFT OF BEING BORN A CHIBA!"_

_"GOD GIVEN GIFT OF BEING BORN A CHIBA!"_

The 10 metres in front of him turned into an infinite road.

God, his head ached.

XXXXX

The next day Chiba Mamoru had enrolled himself into the Tokyo General Hospital Volunteering Program.

It wasn't because of what Odango had said, he assured himself. I was because of his love for mankind! …_But _mostly to prove Odango wrong…

This decision had been reached after a sleepless night and the constant buzzing of Odango's voice that was slowly driving him to the edge of insanity. Anyone else and he would have ignored it…so why couldn't he ignore her?

His head throbbed nastily.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hn…what do you think? This chapter is my favourite so far because of the UsaMamo interactions, YAY. But I really would like to hear what you think, along with questions, comments, suggestions, and anything really! Seriously, review!

**OUT OF CURIOUSTY:** How many of you skip long and boring paragraphs? Don't be shy to tell me, to tell you the true I do it too! But I'm curious so please tell me in your review, PLEASE small pout. I really want to know because most of Mamoru's change is hidden there…and well…it makes more sense. So, please tell me!

**Next Chapter:** Well…um… Reika and Usagi's friendship develop and they go SHOPPING, and meet two stud muffins (guess who). AND Mamoru becomes more and more attracted to Usagi :D!

I have to warn you, this might be the last chapter for a while, I need to work hard this upcoming school year. REALLY REALLY hard, and I might not have time to type up new chapters, but fear not, I SWEAR I will finish this.


	5. Chapter 4: Why?

**NOTE: **This chapter was rewritten. Nothing was deleted but a couple scenes were added so you might want to scan over them. I'm so glad that I am finally going to be able to 'enjoy' my summer since summer school finished a couple days ago! YAY! But that also means that I am going to be very bored and I might try to rewrite the story (again… I know it's pathetic).

Also, to those of you who are reading this because you love **METEOR GARDEN**, I personally think I deviated **FAR **of its plot that the only resemblance is the first few chapters and a few similar characteristics and scenes.

**SUMMARY:** AU Chiba Mamoru, King of Azabu, is a temperamental, stubborn rich brat who is loved and worshipped by all. UNTIL Usagi came along, and they start WWIII which results in Mamoru falling for Usagi. But, uh oh, don't tell me she likes his bestfriend! UM

**

* * *

**

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

**Chapter 4: Why?**

**

* * *

**

Usagi grinned to herself as she hummed the tune to 'Every Heart' under her breath. She was currently taking a 15 minutes break from work and was playing the old Sailor V games nobody ever touched – all the better for her.

Valentine's Day was coming up and the arcade was fully decked out in red, pink and white as they all waited anxiously for the day. Or, in Usagi's case, the day after when all the leftover candies and chocolates were sold at half price.

She turned giddy at the thought.

"Yo," a deep masculine voice whispered silkily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her hand twitched. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed before her dazzling blue eyes.

"Leave me alone, Chiba-baka." Her tone left no room for arguments.

She restarted her game, although it was harder to concentrate this time around.

"Aww, don't you love me anymore, Odango?" But then again, the word 'no' was not a part of Chiba Mamoru's broad vocabulary.

From the corner of her eyes, Usagi could she the formation of a boyish pout on the handsome heir's face.

A green blob hit Sailor V.

Usagi blew him a raspberry.

"I'm hurt!" he whined as he put his hand on his heart and pretended to feel faint.

GAME OVER.

Usagi groaned loudly, it just wasn't her day…

"Wow Odando Atama, you really suck at this!" he commented tauntingly.

Her free hand tried to swat him away. Needless to say, she wasn't much of a hand-peripheral-vision type of gal.

"Oh, yeah? Well I like to see you do better!" she challenged with a look of superiority.

"Move."

"No."

"MOVE, Odango."

"NO, Mamoru-baka!"

He smirked. "Fine."

He drew closer.

She flinched at his presence.

He grinned at his success and gently put his hand on top of hers.

Usagi was surprised to say the least.

He was guiding Sailor V through the game with ease.

But, Usagi could have cared less. He was willingly touching her...

"Chiba-san, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, why?" he asked puzzled. His gorgeous dark locks were now mere centimeters from her face.

GAME OVER.

Usagi shrugged as she willed her heart to stop beating so fast. Suddenly all the red, white, and pink Valentine decorations became crystal bright to her.

"You really suck at this game..." she declared matching his taunting voice.

He shrugged and walked away.

Her confusion was clear on her face. But not much time was spent pondering as something started moving in one of her apron pockets.

She quickly withdrew the moving object.

It was furry.

Usagi jumped.

And small.

She shrieked is horror. A MOUSE!

She threw it to the ground in panic. Then, she quickly stood on the seat and waited for the 'mouse' to escape.

In the background, she could hear Mamoru laughing loudly at her. Most of the customers were also giving her a look that they would also give to a person belonging in an asylum.

It didn't move. In fact, it wasn't even a mouse; unless mice were pink nowadays… it was just a tiny pink toy bunny that moved when its cord was pulled.

She released the breath she was holding and blushed.

How STUPID! Of course it wasn't a mouse; Mamoru would never willingly touch one…

And no wonder he touched her – _all_ for a prank. And just when she was beginning to believe he wasn't all that bad.

Kami-sama, how stupid she felt!

Once her breathing stabilized, she collected herself and went back to work.

But not before giving a deep bow to the onlookers.

And not before she put the toy bunny safely back in her apron pocket.

**

* * *

**

"AHAHAHAHAA! Did you see that? AHAHAHAHAA!" the always calm and composed head of the E4 exclaimed in a booth not far away from Usagi.

Jadeite and Nathan exchanged a knowing look.

"On the scale of courtship, 1 to 10 let's say, what would you rate that heart-warming exchange, my esteem colleague?" Nathan asked pompously.

"Well, my good chum, I would have to rate that a 3. But only because our love-struck comrade received negative points for the moment of humiliation his beloved faced."

Mamoru's eye twitched. "What the hell are you two fools muttering about?"

"Our poor boy..." Nathan exclaimed as he slung an arm around Mamoru's shoulders.

"Oh?" the poor boy asked testily.

Jadeite nodded. "There is just _so_ much we need to teach him..."

Mamoru popped a vein.

"It was cute, though..." Nathan offered good naturedly.

"What the HELL are you talking about?"

"You just gave Usagi-chan a gift! It's called courting, Mamoru old boy! You DO know what courting is, RIGHT?"

"Of course I know what courting is, nitwit! And I was NOT courting that bubble-headed ditz!"

Nathan and Jadeite rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Oh, really?"

"Then tell us..."

"Why did you give her a pink bunny?"

"I DID NOT GIVE IT TO HER!" The slight blush that was creeping onto his picture perfect face suggested differently.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "But she has it _now_, does she not?"

A hand twitched.

"And why was it pink?" Nathan was now stroking his non-existent goatee.

An eye flinched.

"Why was it a bunny in the first place?"

"I found it in a joke shop..." Mamoru managed to stutter out.

"A _pink _bunny?"

"There were no other colours but pink?"

Glare. "Of course there were..."

"So why did you buy the pink one?"

Another vein popped. "Because it was the ugliest!" he yelled convincingly – or so he liked to believe.

"_Or_, maybe it reminded you of Usagi-chan..."

The punches landed before they even saw them coming. The next thing they knew, Mamoru was stomping out of the arcade furiously.

"He is so predictable..." Nathan muttered.

"And so beyond help..."

**

* * *

**

"Usagi…"

The blonde odango-haired girl toppled over slightly as she was brought out of her reveille.

"Motoki-kun," she beamed at him, "what brings you to the meadow?"

"Actually, I wanted to have a word with you." He sat on the bridge so that he was facing her.

Usagi grinned. "Shouldn't you be helping Mamoru make an effigy of me or something?"

Motoki snorted. "Mamoru-kun would never make-"

"You're right. He would buy it or scare a first-year student into making one for him."

Motoki chuckled.

And Usagi could not help feel warm and giddy.

"I remember, when we were kids, Jay wanted a homemade Christmas. So we had to make all the presents, food, and decorations all by ourselves. But at the last minute, Mamoru changed his mind-"

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Jay was so disappointed. But amazingly, Mamoru showed up the next day with all his homemade presents. But he wouldn't look at us… he just shoved them into our hands…"

"I hope you realize that whatever you say will not make me sympathize with that arrogant pigheaded-"

"We fight a lot, Mamoru and I." he continued, unfazed, and trying to make eye contact, "We don't agree on many things, but I think we understand each other. Or else we wouldn't be able to stand each other…"

"You must be glad Nishimura-san's back. I hear you're quite fond of her…" she stated as she willed him to deny it.

"Deep down, Mamoru is the same boy that I saw on that Christmas day. Scared and confused on how to act."

"You two look striking together, you know? Nishimura-san and you, I mean. She's very pretty, and sweet, and nice-"

"Usagi-chan, have you listened to a word I've said?"

"Have you?" she countered.

Motoki sighed softly. "You might not see it, but he changed a lot since he met you."

"Do you love her?" Her heart felt constricted as she waited for the answer.

"Who?"

"Never mind, Furuhata-san, it's rude to ask…"

"If you're talking about Reika-chan, then no. I like her a great deal, but I am unsure if I love her,"

Usagi tried to read his emotionless face for confirmation of her biggest fear denied.

"We were all brought up knowing we would have to make sacrifices for the sakes of our companies, romantic relationship being one of them. So we didn't really get a chance to think about love… She's engaged, did you know?"

"Oh." Pity was written clearly across her face.

He chuckled again. "Don't pity me too much, little rabbit. I do have the money to make up for it."

"That's a horrible thing to say! How can you think materialistic things can make up the yearning of your soul?"

"Yearning of my soul, huh? We'll we can't have everything, little rabbit." He explained patiently.

She smiled sadly. "I guess that's the difference between us then, I would pick love over money any day…"

"I never say I would pick money, silly rabbit."

"Wouldn't you, thought?"

He looked at her as if he expected her to know the answer.

She grinned. "I don't know about you, but I sure know what Mamoru would pick!" she exclaimed as she picked up her school bag.

"Don't assume, Usagi."

"Aren't you coming to English?" she asked, oblivious to his soft advice.

**

* * *

**

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name..." Usagi read in very slow broken English.

Her classmates snickered at her poor accent and commented loudly at her lack of education.

Usagi continued unfazed.

Mamoru groaned. Was it just him or was she reading slower and slower? As if to torture the class with her poor English.

How in the world did she manage to skip one year's worth of English?

He winched. Her pronunciation was getting worse and worse, and she seemed to have taken the habit of coughing at the beginning of every line.

She was now pronouncing the Romeo like a cat would, Remewww. A headache was beginning to form, he could feel it.

"Yes, well..." the teacher cut in as he began to drone on about themes and so on for the rest of the class.

Mamoru let out a breath of relief.

Why did he even bother to come to class? He would perhaps never understand…

"And do not forget to be at the theater at 11 o'clock tomorrow morning for Romeo and Juliet. Do not be late or you will not get your ticket. That will be all."

"Crap..." Usagi muttered.

"Aww... is little Odango too poor to have a car?" Mamoru taunted childishly.

"Yeah, so?"

Mamoru stood still, shocked at her careless admittance of her lack of financial resources.

_Rule #7: One did not admit one was poor if one wanted to succeed at Azabu._

Mamoru laughed softly as he poked her forehead gently. "You are so stupid, Odango..."

"What? Well, you're stupider!" she cried indignantly.

Mamoru starred at her. Nobody at Azabu dared to insult him, and yet the moneyless-wonder was nearing the average of 14 indults a day (not that he was counting or anything).

Rule #3: Staying out of the E4's way would get them through Azabu unharmed.

"Yes, I am so stupid and somehow I manage to pass at the top of my year..."

"You or your money?" she pondered loudly, as she stomped away and leaving Mamoru in another daze.

**

* * *

**

"Gosh Ami-chan, isn't Valentines Day the best?" Usagi exclaimed as she starred into a candy store windows from her seat on the bus.

"Ah..." was Ami's reply, nothing better was expect since her head was stuck to her book.

Usagi drooled on. "I mean, just imagine all the chocolates you can get on sale afterwards"

Ami sweatdropped – Usagi's drooling was rather excessive.

"Hai, Usa-chan..."

"And today is so wonderful because it's a field trip day, and that means _no school_!" she gushed on.

Much of the trip to the theatre was spent that way, unfortunately for Ami.

Fortunately for her, it was short lived. Although purchasing pres-show merchandise was another story…

She stood in line, deep in concentration.

"Usa, hurry or we'll miss the show!" Ami pleaded as her patience was at its end.

"But I can't decide on whether to buy gummy bears or sour keys!" Usagi whined.

"Why not both, fluff-for-brains?"

"Well Mr. I-need-a-breath-mint, not everyone has rich parents, ne?"

"And not everyone has common sense..." he lashed back.

"Chiba-san, do try to stop talking about yourself so much."

**

* * *

**

She didn't know what happened. All she remembered was that she was greeting Reika one moment (along with the miserable members of E4) and the next, she ended sitting beside Mr. King-of-the-World himself.

She pouted angrily and bit of the head off the gummy bear rather menacingly. Ami edged away from her slightly.

"Odango, I realize you had a miserable up-bringing but that's no reason to eat like a pig." boy-wonder leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She accidentally stepped on his closest foot. Hard.

He winced in pain.

She gave her most innocent look and went back to chewing on her candy, loudly.

Ami winced beside her.

Usagi glared at the actors and tried to telepathically sent them a message to hurry and finish the play.

"At least I don't act like a pig!" she whispered back.

"I beg to differ," he drawled.

She scoffed. "Oh please, you don't know how to beg..."

"What can I say? I'm sorry I have so much money?" he asked with heavy sarcasm.

"And how much of that money did you earn yourself?"

"Stop fighting, love birds!" Reika, the only one that dared, shushed them as she stole one of Mamoru's sour keys.

They both sent her a nasty glare, but uttered no more words to each other.

Although, Usagi did mutter to herself about murder and redheads.

And Mamoru planned a very unfortunate accident Reika would coincidently be in the middle of.

"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Usagi swooned. "Wow... Romeo is such a great actor, ne Ami-chan?"

Her friend nodded, totally soaked into the Shakespearean tragedy.

"And amazingly cute!" she gushed like a crazy star stuck teenager that she was.

"Odango, I know it may be hard to believe but other people don't want to hear your commentaries!" Mamoru snapped.

Usagi didn't even bat an eyelash his way.

**

* * *

**

Since Azabu was for the best of the best, it wasn't enough that they went to a sold out play on opening day but also backstage to the opening day cast party.

Usagi's eyes glittered as she and Ami were being introduced to half the actors by Nishimura Reika.

"You were great, and you put so much passion into your performance. I truly believed you were Juliet!" Usagi gushed to the leading lady, Hamajimi Sakura.

"Thank you, it's great to meet fans." the renowned actress responded with a pretty smile.

"It must have taken you long to memorize all those lines, especially in English." Ami commented.

"Not at all actually, I've loved this play since I was a child and I watched the movie versions so much I knew the lines as well as the actors in the movie." The captivating actress replied with a smile that could match Reika's.

"I remember a few years back when I was still a freshman at Azabu, our yearly play was Romeo and Juliet, and Sakura here was so concentrated on becoming Juliet she came to the audition dressed out in full costume and was intent on reciting every line Juliet had without a script." Reika recalled with a dazzling smile.

A laugh was shared in the small group.

"O! Ladies, you doth teach the torches to burn bright!" declared the handsome leading actor.

Usagi blushed under his intense gaze.

"Demando, you are too much!" Sakura exclaimed as she laughed off the proclamation.

"How do you do? I'm Matzumori Demando. May I have the pleasure of knowing thy fair maidens names'?" he continued charmingly with a smile that could melt ice faster than fire.

"Demando-kun, it is such a pleasure seeing you again. These are my friends, Aino Usagi, and Mizuno Ami." She introduced, her smile brightening the room.

"The pleasure is all mine, M'lady." He assured the trio as he took each of their hands and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

Usagi smiled slightly as he finally reached for hers. She was red, but she didn't care - he was so gorgeous. It made her knees weak.

His light kiss almost made her swoon.

"You were wonderful, I was so mesmerized by your performance Matzumori-san." She told him with huge smile.

"Why thank you, Usagi-chan. It's not everyday I'm complimented by a woman of such beauty as yourself. And please, call me Demando."

Usagi giggled. His eyes were so warm and compassionate. She couldn't help liking him.

"I'm so please to meet you, Demando-san..."

"YO, Demando, don't waste your time on this Odango. She's not worth it." Mamoru told him arrogantly as he joined their circle.

"Get lost, Chiba-baka." She responded menacingly, with a glare.

Demando laughed softly. "I can't speak for you, dear cousin, but I think she's well worth my time."

Usagi smiled pleasantly as she heard Demando coming to her defense.

Mamoru snorted. "You are making a huge mistake." He walked away swiftly, dragging poor Reika with her.

"I'm sorry about that. Chiba-baka is not an agreeable person. I mean to me anyways. He's nice enough to his friends, I guess. I mean if Reika likes him, he can't be that bad. But then again, she likes everyone. Anyways, I think all that money just goes to his head. He really needs help. Although it probably won't do much good. But you should know, you're his cousin after all... I mean no disrespect." Usagi babbled on.

"I take it you're not the best of friends?" he asked with his perfect smile back on his face.

Usagi grinned sheepishly.

"Guess what?"

Usagi looked at him questioningly afraid he would be just like Mamoru.

"I don't like him that much, either." He grinned at her.

Usagi smiled.

**

* * *

**

She massaged her temple slowly as she wandered for the 27th time why Mamoru was there, in the hospital, 'volunteering'.

"Get away from me you big meanie!" cried a little boy as he hugged his stuffed animal closer.

"WHAT did you do now?" Usagi asked exasperatedly, desperately trying to keep her cool.

Mamoru looked at her innocently. "I told him to go to sleep. He refused, so I told him he had too. He still wouldn't, so I told him I would make him if he kept on whining."

Usagi groaned. "You can't order children around, Mamoru. They don't care about your money. It's just paper to them. If you want them to like you, you have to earn their trust. Children are very sensitive."

"Who said anything about me wanting them to like me?"

She sighed in frustration. Chiba Mamoru was so beyond help!

"Ano, Mikado-kun, please take a nap? Ignore Chiba-baka, I do! After that, you will feel all better and we can play cards later, alright?" she asked sweetly, completely ignoring the angered Mamoru.

"Mou..."

"I'll try to get keep Chiba away from you…"

"Hm…" Obviously, the kid knew how to bargaing.

"For me?" So Usagi brought out her trump card, she begged with the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

"Well...okay, Usa-chan." Mikado conceded with a blush.

Usagi grinned and kissed him sloppily on both cheeks.

Mamoru was enraged. For the first time in a long while, he was being ignored – ignored by a puny little boy and a poor peasant girl. Normally, he would have brushed it off, but this wasn't normally, and it was infuriating him to no end.

Why?

"Come on, Chiba-baka. He's asleep..." Usagi whispered as they left the room quietly.

He was brooding, although he would never admit it. Why was it that Mikado wouldn't give in to his demand and yet agreed so readily when Usagi asked.

What did she have that he didn't?

Meh... she wasn't better than him. The boy just had bad taste, he assured himself.

"Ano, Chiba-baka, if you think too much, I'm afraid your head will explode..."

"It's nice to know that you care for me, Odango Atama."

"You wish, and will you please stop calling me that?"

He gazed at her for a while.

Hope bubbled through her.

But then he smirked oh-so-charmingly. "Not a chance."

Usagi narrowed her eyes and started mumbling to herself.

"Did you know that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself?" Mamoru drawled, leaning against the wall with his arm crossed. He looked like a Greek stature, but Usagi was oblivious as always.

"Did you know that Chiba Enterprise terminated over 120,000 employees in the last year alone?" she asked, looking right into his eyes, and Mamoru feared, right into his soul.

The statistics did not surprise him. His parents were powerful people after all.

"More than 68 of those employees declared bankruptcy. Around 34 were a single-wage earner family who thought they had a steady income. A little more than 23 of them had more than one children and wife to support." Her eyes became watery as she drowned on.

He frowned. He didn't doubt the information. His parents' life revolved around company mergers. What surprised him was how such a naïve girl got her hands on such information.

And why she cared so much.

"How do you know all this?" his tone was cold and unpleasant. It was a wonder she was unfazed, and even more amazing that she had a wistful smile on her angelic face.

"You would be surprised at the amazing ability of the internet. You know… one of those programs on the computer…" she couldn't help but add, childishly.

"I know what the internet is, thank you." he snapped back dryly, obviously angered and controlling his rage.

She ignored his out-blow and turned her back to him to face Mikado. Her words were now soft and weak, "He has diabetes. His father used to work for yours but was laid off a few months back. Before, the insurance covered his medical needs. But now… his father had to work three jobs just to support their family. He has two little sisters and his mother died when he was 4."

Mamoru suddenly felt a little remorseful for his forceful treatment.

"They couldn't afford the insulin anymore, so Mikado-kun got sick. Of course his father can't afford to pay for the treatments… he has…" her voice broke off as her emotions got the best of her.

A single lone tear left her eye. Mamoru unconsciously clenched his hand.

"He has a 1 in 120 chance of living if he is treated now. His chance will diminish the longer he stays here."

"What do you expect me to do? Give him money to make it all better?" he asked sarcastically as he finally realized what Usagi wanted from him.

Money.

It was so obvious –

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't expect anything from you… I know you could care less about what happens to him… I just felt like sharing… make you a little wiser to the world you live in; to the world around you. So that one day, when you have all the power that comes along with being born a Chiba, and you use it for personal gain rather than trying to make the world a better place for your children, I want you to feel a tug in your chest – I want you to remember there is so much more you could have done with all your money, but you didn't."

"I – "

"Don't make silly excuses. And don't make yourself look like the victim. I don't have the mind to hear it."

Mamoru was never very good at expressing his feelings - other than anger and deeper anger and hate. So it wasn't unusual for him to use his highly developed evasive techniques:

"How is Demando?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How should I know?"

Mamoru shrugged nonchalantly. "You seemed to be friendly."

"So? OH, right! Please excuse me for staining your family name, I am truly unworthy!" she exclaimed with a bow.

"Just don't talk with him again." Mamoru grunted.

"I'm not. He's the one talking to me."

"That makes me feel so much better." His voice was heavily laced with sarcasm.

Usagi did not reply, which of course did know sit well with Mamoru.

"Yo, Odango! Stop spacing off!"

She looked at him with pity and innocence, her giant blue eyes mesmerizing his.

"Why are you so awful, Chiba-baka?"

**

* * *

**

Hm… this chapter seems fuller this way… I would love to hear what you think.

**Ramblings (only read if you have nothing to do and want a detailed explanation of why I am most likely not finishing this story in the near future – notice how smart I was to put this at the bottom so you had to read the story and hear this delightful news that will make you hate me and perhaps not read the story if you knew):** Again, I am very sorry it took so long to repost this and I don't even have the next chapter… soon though, hopefully because as you all know – I am dreadfully lazy, and have no mind-over-matter skills… which is very unfortunate for me (and subsequently my dear readers) because if I don't finish this story by the end of this awful summer (most likely) I can guarantee I will not update for a long while due to my need (meaning my parents) of high marks thus entering a good university and living a long and prosperous future with a decent career. Basically – I need to study very very very hard or I will fail ergo not completing the chain above and create havoc to my life. (Yes, I do pray for my insane self in very desperate moments). So… I am very sorry. I hope to finish it one day – I have it all planned out and everything… it would be a shame if I didn't finish… I just need the will!

**Next Chapter**: It's Valentines Day! And Usagi has secret admires (Oh-la-la)? Mamoru is not so happy about that… or about the new boy at Azabu…

Should be out by the end of summer… hopefully… refer to the beginning of my ramblings.

Anyways, reviews are deeply appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5: The loveliest day of the year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM, MG/HYD, etc.

**Note:** _A SEGMENT OF_ _THE PLOT IS BORROWED FROM A MANGA/DRAMA_! And this is not HYD and will not be the same as HYD. Sorry… my eyes are to weary to check for typos…

**Summary:** AU Chiba Mamoru, King of Azabu Tech, is a temperamental and stubborn rich brat who is loved and worshipped by all. UNTIL Usagi came along, and they start WWIII which results in Mamoru falling for Usagi. But, uh oh, don't tell me she likes his best friend! What a tangled web we weave…

**Demando:** (since many of you asked) he is… well… you'll just have to see…hehe. But Usagi will, as always, be ignorant.

Thank you for the kind words of encouragement, dear reviewers, or this chapter wouldn't have been possible! **chibimoonEmEm:** LOL. I can only say that I plan and hope to finish this story. **RebelQueen: **I am afraid to put more characters into the story as it is… sorry, looks like the rest of the generals will not make an appearance.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

**Chapter 5: The loveliest day of the year…**

**

* * *

**

Usagi was a big fan of Valentine's Day.

Well, _actually_, she was a big fan of the large quantity of sweets retailers sold on occasions such as Valentine's Day.

But never did she dream she would receive any of the said sweets from someone at Azabu, given the fact that she was hated by Mamoru and ergo the rest of the student body, and that she was too poor for their liking.

It was a shock to find not one but two boxes in her locker.

One was prettily wrapped, with a velvety bow. Upon turning it over she noticed the inscription 'IMPORTED FROM BELGIUM – LIMITED QUANTITY (Only 150 made)' and a red note attached read: 'Karma…'

The other was rather large, and contained an immense number of her favourite chocolate bars, and a small note that read 'Be my Valentine' was written prettily in gold calligraphy.

Her face was scrunched as she bit her bottom lip.

Who? Who would send her expensive chocolates? And who would know her well enough to send her a box of her favourite chocolate bars?

"…would dare send _her_ a present?"

"…she probably bought it herself…"

"…did you hear about the new guy?"

"…hope it's poisoned…"

* * *

"You look awful!" Jadeite exclaimed after having laid eyes upon their temperamental leader.

Mamoru gave him a piercing glare.

"Wild night, huh, buddy?" Nathan asked with a wide lecherous grin.

"Please! We're talking about Mamoru here."

Mamoru did not dignify them with a response as he drank his coffee and massaged his ghost-like face.

"What made you stay up all night out of your own free will? Or should I say – who?" Motoki asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH A GIRL!"

"Dude, keep it down. We didn't know you swung that way…"

The coffee cup was crushed to its maximum.

Jadeite and Nathan ran for cover.

"I was doing some research on the computer."

"The whole night?"

"On what?"

"Why?"

Again, he did not feel the need to dignify them with a response. He let the coffee cup fall to the ground.

"Since when did you do research?"

"Please tell me it had nothing to do with poisonous chocolates!" Jadeite begged.

Mamoru gave him a wild confused look.

"Usagi-chan got Valentine's Day presents…" Nathan explained in a sing-song voice.

"Two of them…" Jadeite supplied.

"Maybe she has admirers?"

Mamoru's eyes hardened. "Do you really think anyone would like her after I tagged her?"

"Well…what about Demando?"

"Damn…" Mamoru muttered, "…poisoned chocolates, you say…"

"It wasn't from you?" Motoki asked. His twinkling eyes were beginning to aggravate Mamoru.

"Ha! If I gave her anything she would think I liked her and start following me around like a lost little puppy." Mamoru declared ever so pompously.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem…" Motoki muttered softly.

Mamoru frowned as his cell phone began to vibrate.

"What about –" Jadeite began but was quickly cut off as Nathan tackled him to the ground.

Ignoring them, Mamoru just rolled his eyes as he walked over them towards an isolated area.

"Xnay on the unnybay, dumbass." Nathan gritted out, in a desperate act of self preservation.

* * *

"Hello, mother." he answered coldly, with no ounce of emotion.

He listened to her as she made false apologies and explanations about not being able to come home the next month, and grunted occasionally as she dictated several tasks for him to do in her absence.

It just wasn't a special occasion unless one of his parents, or even his sister, phoned him.

Ah… he still remembered last Christmas…

"Yes, I miss you too, mother…No! Say hi to father for me… Alright, good bye."

No trace of any emotion was visible on his face.

Normally, parents were supposed to love their children and raise them to be proper adults.

Mamoru's parents were busy people. They were good people, he supposed – well it really depended on the state of the stock market. And they always had better things to do than to be with him. Like make money, and lots of it.

They spoiled him rotten, he admitted, and he did have a decent childhood. But as grew into his teen years, they became busier and busier with their business, leaving Mamoru alone in a house full of servants.

He clenched his phone tighter, hoping it would break.

He though of Mikado and all the other children in the paediatric ward.

They were always so cheery, and bright.

Like Usagi.

It made him sick.

How could somebody be so cheerful when they had so little? It was unnatural.

He knew he was being selfish. That the only reason he couldn't stand Usagi was because she was always so happy, regardless of her surroundings.

He was jealous of how, _he_, with all his money, could never be as happy.

* * *

"What are the chances of it being a prank?" Usagi asked the genius as she shoved her gifts onto the table.

Ami assessed the situation in silence. "I would give it 5 to 1 possibility. For both gifts – I would say 7 to 1."

"Aw! Usagi-chan… the rumour is true." Reika exclaimed with glee as she hugged (more like chocked) the confused blonde from behind.

"What rumour?"

"That you have admires, silly!" Reika grabbed one of the boxes with her perfectly manicured hands and started examining it.

"Don't be too glad. Ami just told me there is a great possibility that it's a prank."

"Gosh, Usagi-chan! Why would someone go through all the trouble…?"

"To kill me." she answered simply with absolute seriousness and a straight face.

"These are very expensive… I doubt someone would–"

"That's because your too naïve, Reika. And everyone loves you; they would never do that to you…"

"But Usa-chan, what if they are just chocolates?" Ami asked

"Ami-chan, you yourself taught me that things at Azabu are not always what it seems…"

Ami sighed. "Why do you always remember the useless things… now, if our physics sessions went this way…"

"Ami-chan's right – it could be just harmless chocolate–"

"So they weren't joking…" Motoki muttered to himself as he joined the group.

"Oh, Toki-kun! You can tell us, is this a prank?" Reika asked with a face so sweet most people in a 10 m radius turned to mush. **

* * *

**

She wasn't a good skater.

And of course, the gym teacher seemed to know every single one of her weaknesses.

So, skating on the pond they went.

And so far, Usagi only feel twice! It was a record!

"Oi, Odango! Get off the ice before you crack it! And while you're at it, you might want to lose a few pounds before the Gala!"

Make that three times.

Usagi's anger swelled. "I happen to like the way I am, asshole. And I think you should take your own advice, wouldn't want you to not be able to fit into a tux that's worth more than a third world country's debt."

She slowly got up with Motoki's help, enjoying his warmth and tenderness.

Mamoru was a little less smug but otherwise remained unfazed, "I'll have you know I didn't pay a single cent for it. You see – the designer thinks I'm a better model than the ones he has."

Usagi felt the need to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Mamoru, you have to stop being so rude to Usagi-chan. She's a nice girl, I'm sure you could be great friends if you tried. I wish you could just settle your differences." Reika implemented innocently.

"Do you know what she did to me?" he half yelled half whined.

"Mamoru-" Reika tried again more soothingly.

"It's alright, Reika. He doesn't know how to admit he's wrong. In fact, that word is not in his vocabulary." Nathan commented wisely.

Mamoru now had a very nasty look on his face. "And pray tell, how I am wrong?"

"Ooooh, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up!" Usagi exclaimed with glee as she skated towards them with Motoki's help. "Remember that time you _accidentally_ had a couple drops of soda spilled on you? And how you could never let go, even though it was never meant to happen-"

"You ruined my shirt-"

"Which is why I offered to buy another!"

"Oh, please! Like you could afford it!"

"Mamoru! Please, Usagi kindly offered to pay for another shirt. Isn't that enough?" Reika asked, but it sounded more like a mother scolding a child.

"And what about my dignity, huh?"

"Like you had any…"

"Mamoru… this is stupid, at least the other times they actually deserved to be kicked out. But Usagi-chan did nothing wrong, and she tried to make amends for it. She's not like them, Mamoru. Usagi-chan has a good heart." Motoki chimed in.

Mamoru glared at his friends one by one with great distaste and a look of betray in his midnight blue eyes. And with a great huff, he walked away.

They were silent as he walked away. It was unexpected. Mamoru was the type of person to yell, and rave, and scream until he got his way. He was not the type to back down from anything.

"You guys," Usagi dared, timidly, "it's was really nice of you, but I think you should go after Mamoru. I think you upset him."

"No." Motoki responded dazedly, still not fully comprehending what had happened.

"What? He's obviously furious-"

"Usagi-chan, you don't understand. When Mamoru's enraged, he blows up like a volcano…" Nathan explained silently, still staring at the snow trail Mamoru left.

* * *

Usagi walked home. Occasionally she took the bus. Or she walked to the arcade because she had a shift. But on that day, Usagi was given a ride.

"Yo, Aino!"

He was handsome, she knew – as well as the rest of the female population. But the way he leaned against his silver car, the way the light hit his face, it made him seen almost surreal.

"How was your first day back, Demando?" she acknowledged him, adding in a small grin.

"Way better than I thought it would be." he smirked smugly, "I've heard about your fight with Mamoru. It lightened up my day significantly." Demando had a private tutor while he practiced for his play.

Usagi stared at her shoes intently. "I didn't mean for it to happen. He must feel so awful…"

Demando snorted. "Don't worry about him too much, he deserves it."

Usagi locked gaze with his sparkling icy blue-grey eyes. "It was all my fault. He didn't deserve the treatment he received…"

"He wasn't betrayed. He was enlightened."

She giggled softly. "Enlightened? To what?"

"To what a great person you are. Now, come, I'll give you a ride home." The nice gesture seemed almost like a command.

"That's nice of you, but I have to get to work."

"Then I'll drive you to work." he continued smoothly.

"You don't have to, Demando. And, I bet it's in the opposite direction you're going."

"Doesn't matter. Now come on!" his smile was warm and devestatingly handsome.

* * *

She remembered getting into Demando's car, and the soft aroma of the leather interior. And she remembered talking about his play, explaining why she was dragging two boxes of chocolate around, and talking about their distaste of how the upper class carried themselves.

She even remembered feeling faint.

But for the life of her, she couldn't remember how she ended up lying in one of the arcade's parlour booth with Demando, Motoki, Jadeite, and Nathan all peering over her.

"Are you alright?"

"How do you feel?"

"Don't sit up!"

"Are you hurt?"

Her mind felt scrambled. It was sweet (and almost made her blush) that she had four handsome teenage boys worrying over her…

But her head ached badly, even more so now that they were trying to coddle her.

She raised her hand, hoping to get them to stop.

"You are alright, aren't you? Maybe we should get you to the hospital… you just fainted in the car a little before we got here…" Demando explained, with what looked like worry in his eyes.

* * *

**CONTEST:** alright… who do you think sent the chocolates to Usagi? Hm… well, if you guess right – both of them, then YOU will get the chance to pick where Usagi and Mamoru go on their first date! So start guessing… Isn't this exciting? LOL. Think hard!

**Next chapter:** Well… what did happen to Usagi? And did I happen to mention that there is an auctioning period during the Gala? Run away, Usa, RUNNNNNNNN…

Hm… well it's August, and this week will probably be my last week of freedom. Although I do have the next 2 chapters planned out, I probably won't come out till a very long time – probably the time when you forgot this story and don't want to read it… sorry, I don't have a lot of time… I wanted so badly to end this in 15 chapters but at this point it seems like even 20 will not do… and I have to write them… urgh – all the work. So…don't get your hopes up… and let's say Christmas, okay?


End file.
